1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing system, an image capturing device, an information processing device, and an image capturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capturing devices such as a digital still camera and a video camera include, for example, an image capturing device which is fixed to a ceiling or the like and captures an image of a subject by an image capturing section including a lens operating in a pan direction or in a tilt direction. The operation in the pan direction is an operation for rotating the image capturing section in the right-left direction (horizontal direction), and the operation in the tilt direction is an operation for rotating the image capturing section in the up-down direction (vertical direction). In this way, a wide range image can be captured by one image capturing device.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-43505, in a technique for capturing an entire object image as a panoramic image by using a camera which can perform the pan operation and the tilt operation, an image capturing system which quickly moves an image capturing direction to a desired direction is disclosed.